<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch Me, Not Feel Me by DRHPaints</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079242">Touch Me, Not Feel Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints'>DRHPaints</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Car Sex, Choking, Dancing, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gun Violence, Murder, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to shake off the horror of a hit, Barry accompanies the rest of the acting class to Residuals and drowns his sorrows in the arms of fellow student Charlotte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Berkman/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch Me, Not Feel Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested Anonymously</p>
<p>For those who are curious, the title comes from a lyric in the song 'The Hills' by The Weeknd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Barry didn’t want to think about earlier that night. Didn't want to think about that man. Eyes wide with horror as the barrel kissed below his quivering chin. Pleading, begging with Barry in hopeless silence. Fingers scrambling over Barry’s carved forearms unmatched by the huge hand encircling his condemned throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No. Barry wanted to forget. Wanted to replace yet another haunting memory of a hit gone all too right. Wanted to find something, anything which might shield the man’s accusing stare from his nightmares before he drifted off into another tormented sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so, glock secured beneath his mattress and skin itchy with stains of blood unseen, when Sasha texted, asking, ‘Hey! Class is going to Residuals tonight at 10. You in?’ Barry hopped to attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the sun would not set for an hour, Barry waited in the parking lot of the thespian-frequented bar, grip on his steering wheel knuckle-white. Hoping, praying a friendly face would show up similarly early. Provide a distraction. Shine a light into the dark caverns of his mind and scare away the specters with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as Barry told himself to hold back, not to be overly eager, when Natalie’s car rolled into view, his foot hit the pavement before she came to a stop, jogging to her window with an unreasonably jovial wave. “Hey Nat!” Barry grinned. Wide mouth too broad. Upbeat tone too forced. “How’s it going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey, Barry!” No matter what held back her career aspirations, Natalie never failed to greet Barry with warmth and acceptance, and in that moment, frankly, he considered hugging her for this generosity. “I’m good! How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big hands hidden in his pockets to disguise the ever-present fidgeting and head bobbing, Barry trailed after as Natalie hitched her purse higher on her shoulder and made her way to the entrance. “I’m fine. Thanks. So...who’s all coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chatter-laced music surrounded them as they passed through the glass door, Barry bending his broad shoulders to eke past a laughing couple as Natalie wove toward their typical table. “Oh pretty much everyone, I think. Sasha, Antonio, Nick. Jermaine…” Ticking off on her fingers as she slid into the booth, Natalie paused, a tiny smirk decorating her mouth before she leaned over to elbow Barry conspiratorially. “Charlotte.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...oh that’s good.” Barry tried to ignore Natalie’s insinuations, wiping his wide palms over his jean-clad thick thighs as he looked around for a server. Ever since she joined their tutelage under Cousineau, for some reason the rest of his classmates were determined to set him up with Charlotte. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry blamed the majority of this reaction on their first scene together. Nervous and green as hell, Charlotte met Barry onstage for a stilted rendition of an interaction between Sugar Kane and Joe in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Some Like It Hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When greeted with paltry applause and a slough of ‘constructive’ criticism from Cousineau he could tell left Charlotte stung, Barry thought he should impart some of his own early class experiences. Reassuring Charlotte with his failings, Barry got her laughing and alleviated some of her initial jitters. Unfortunately, at least from an outsider’s perspective, this apparently looked to be flirting and soon, the others took notice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Aw, you two are so cute together!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Barry! You need to get back out there.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I think she really likes you. Seriously, dude. Go for it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, Barry didn’t have the faintest idea whether or not Charlotte found him appealing. Yes, her touch seemed to linger on his arm and they spent an inordinate amount of time discussing movies during breaks, many of which Barry knew little or nothing about, but he never was good at picking up on signals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus, after the complications with Sally, Barry didn’t think it wise to get involved with another class member. Not to mention, well, killing people for hire tended to impede his social life a bit…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as the rest of the group trickled in, Barry already on his second Natty Light and pondering a stronger refreshment, he couldn’t help but notice the enchanting way Charlotte’s purple dress hugged her voluptuous curves, a dazzling smile rounding the corner as she sidled up to their table. “Hey everybody! Hope I’m not too late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh nah.” Sasha waved a hand dismissively and grinned. “Right on time. Here, I’ll scooch down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte saw the spot opening and hesitated, green eyes skidding over to the other end where Barry’s tall figure sat, always hunched, certain to try and make himself smaller, less intrusive at every opportunity. “Um…” A strappy heel slid out, Charlotte unwilling to admit how much time she contemplated her outfit for the evening when she heard they would all be meeting casually. For maybe, just maybe, the handsome, stubbled, sweet Midwesterner would be present. “Actually...I think I’m going to sit over there… Quieter…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry perked up when Charlotte approached, self consciously smoothing back a handful of crimson hair. “This seat taken?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Chirping politely, Barry nudged aside, the delicate aroma of Charlotte’s citrus and sweetpea perfume wafting into his wide nostrils as she wiggled in. “All yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Charlotte held onto Barry’s cobalt gaze for longer than strictly necessary before drinking in the sight of the green henley strapped across his vast shoulders. “How’re you doing tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good.” Barry tipped back his long neck beer, tone buoyant but eyes sad. Always sad. No matter what, laughing through a lesson or narrowed in concentration at a script, Charlotte caught their haunted countenance and frowned. Wondered. “How are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, pretty good.” The waitress circled around and Charlotte ordered a vodka sour. “Looking forward to a free night. It’ll be nice to let off some steam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a weight in his flinty voice she never heard before, Barry muttered. “Yeah, you’re telling me. Hey, um…” Barry motioned to the server before she flitted away. “Whiskey? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind?” The woman stood with her pen poised over her pad, waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything.” Barry’s cordial smile spread, but a tremor lingered in his pink lips. “A double, actually. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waitress leaving with a nod, Charlotte arched an auburn brow in surprise when Barry’s drink arrived soon after and he tossed the amber liquid back in once wincing swallow, immediately requesting another. Never before did anyone mention Barry possessed an issue with alcohol, and he truly didn’t seem like the type to indulge in many a vice. “So, um…” Charlotte stirred her ice cubes, the others absorbed in an argument over which iteration of</span>
  <em>
    <span> A Star Is Born </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserved the most accolades as she subtly angled herself toward Barry. “Hard day? You seem a little...keyed up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’m fine.” But Barry’s sizable hand clung to his glass, draining the liquor yet again before he nodded as though the screws in his neck were loose. “All good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte looked on in concern. Over the next half hour she did what she could to draw Barry into conversation. About class. About movies. About their mutual shared history in flyover states. But to no avail, Barry’s answers faded and his chiseled features settled. Faraway. Lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Barry, um…” Lightly touching his muscular forearm beneath the table so as not to further provoke the rumors among their peers, Charlotte leaned in. “Are you sure you’re okay? I don’t want to be nosy or anything. But I just…” Barry looked up then, eyes deep pools of woe surrounded by white rings of something resembling panic, and Charlotte’s breath hitched. “If you want to talk. About you know...real stuff. We can do that, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The temptation to divulge. To slice open the rotting carcass of his shame and expose the gangrenous sins within for someone, anyone to see, tugged at Barry’s gut as he stared at Charlotte’s earnest, concerned face. “I…” Barry stalled, mouth open and looking to the ceiling as he trapped air in his solid chest. “I just...yeah. Maybe...maybe it was kind of a hard day. I just need to get out of my head a little. I think. Yeah…Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize.” Smiling, Charlotte’s rubbed circles of calm into his pale skin. Barry tried to think of how much time passed since someone touched him softly. Tenderly. Tried to let the soothing elliptical of Charlotte’s thumb erase the hateful scratches of the deceased. “It’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I did…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Barry swatted at his intrusive, incriminating thoughts. Though the whiskey served to blur the edges, Barry could still hear each and every one of his victim’s screams. “Thank you.” Charlotte’s warm nod. Her warmer hand. Barry unconsciously moved toward her like a weed seeking the sunshine after a lifetime growing amongst clouded filth. “You’re always so kind to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Barry.” The urge to cup his rough cheek, to paint her fingers through his mahogany hair, if this would only make the smile reach Barry’s eyes, flooded Charlotte’s heart. “You’re a good guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I’m not…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Barry nearly told Charlotte. Nearly blurted out that she should run, hide, shield herself from the monster lurking behind his deferential human suit, take cover. But, alcohol sloshing in his all-too-empty stomach, a recklessness consumed Barry, and he flipped his palm to interlace their fingers. “Thank you. You’re...you’re so beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Square chin drawing near and big hand enveloping her own, Charlotte cautiously peeked out to the rest of the booth and cleared her throat, sitting back before she let herself latch onto those tantalizing lips. “Th-thank you, Barry. That’s sweet. You’re…” Inhaling, Charlotte allowed her leg to press against Barry’s muscular thigh beneath the table. “Very handsome. Too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A high giggle escaped Barry, tittering and almost coquettish. Charlotte swooned at how his left eye winked almost closed, how his goofy grin wobbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, but…” Barry licked his lips, self consciously folding them away. “No I’m not. I’m all…” Motioning to his face, Barry shrugged. “Wonked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Charlotte took a risk, thumb moving over Barry’s prominent left brow delicately, patiently. “Aw, come on…” Fingers trickling down to trace his sharp jaw, her heart thudded as Barry’s big hand squeezed hers harder. “It’s cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tension buzzing, not until the first chorus echoed off the penny-check scattered walls did Charlotte notice The Weeknd's ‘The Hills’ radiating overhead. “Hey do you...do you wanna dance?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though zeroed in on every minuscule movement of her curvaceous, blood red lips, Barry needed a second to fully comprehend Charlotte’s question before he bobbed his head in agreement. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s...let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte stood and Barry followed, blindly tossing he-didn’t-know-how-many bills onto the table in his wake as the hypnotic switch of her plump ass guided him to Residuals’ tiny dance floor. Rounding on him, Charlotte glided her palms up and over Barry’s built chest, playing with the dark curls at the nape of his neck and smiling when two large hands took her waist in a steady grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I should’ve mentioned…” Voice low and grinning, Barry rested his high forehead to Charlotte’s as they began to gently sway. “I don’t know how to dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh…” Molding to his tall frame and an inch from Barry’s pink lips, Charlotte could barely withstand the intensity of his piercing azure gaze as his strong arms lassoed her closer. “I think you’re doing just fine…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlotte’s body undulated against Barry like a flag in the wind, rippling and elegant and calling him to a purpose he couldn’t explain. Fingers threaded into his chestnut locks, the drag of her nails over his scalp comforting, arousing, and an unintentional purr of contentment escaped him as Barry let his eyes fall closed. Let his hands slink down. Let his own body roll. Gyrate. Grind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pressed to his sandpaper cheek, Charlotte knew people could see. Barry full on grabbing her ass. Her shameless rotations into his crotch. Their bodies separated by nothing but clothing as she sensed the beginnings of his erection through his jeans. But she couldn’t bring herself to care. Barry’s scent, cedar and bergamot, all consuming as he canopied her beneath his expansive shoulders. His touch, needier than she imagined, big hands demanding and voracious as they kneaded her plush flesh to the point her skirt bundled up her creamy thighs. And the sound, that sound. Deep and masculine and erotic. Barry a hair short of moaning as he bore forward into her heat, denim covered cock jamming her panties against Charlotte’s twitching clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Charlotte slowed her movements, shivery and unsure exactly when she strung a leg around Barry’s narrow waist as she lowered a heel to the ground. “I...fuck. Barry…” The sapphires of his eyes glimmered back at Charlotte, desperate and yearning for someone to discover their treasure. “I want you so badly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, me too.” Onlookers be damned, Barry took Charlotte’s face in both of his wide palms, lips colliding. Barry licked into her mouth, singing a silent plea. For companionship. For shelter. For peace. “Shit. Charlotte, let’s…” Fingers tapping down her arms, Barry nodded insistently, mostly to himself as he turned to the door. “Do...do you wanna get out of here? Maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing before Barry’s beautiful, tortured being, music thumping and colored lights aflash, Charlotte’s excitement could summon but one syllable, “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” To her surprise, Barry looped a strong arm about her waist, leading Charlotte forward in front of him to hide his tented pants, crisp jaw set and oceanic eyes focused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bursting into the balmy night air, Barry marched her past the smokers, his firm grip electrifying Charlotte’s pallid flesh. But when he directed her toward his car, Charlotte stopped them short and turned to place a tentative hand on Barry’s arm. “Maybe...I should drive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...oh right.” Barry nodded, reeling himself in with rationality. “Good idea. Where are you parked?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over there.” Charlotte hardly got the words out before Barry’s urgent pace continued, sneaking down once again to grab a handful of her ass as she rummaged in her purse for the keys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlocking the doors, Charlotte climbed inside and Barry folded into the passenger seat. “Cool, so you want to go back to my place then?” Charlotte stuck the key in the ignition, glancing over at Barry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Broad body facing her and head balanced on the seat, in that instant Barry appeared so vulnerable, so alone, that Charlotte briefly forgot how to operate her vehicle. “Charlotte…” Barely a whisper, Barry reached across to cocoon her hand with his own, cords of his neck highlighted in what looked to be agony. “I just want you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry didn’t know who moved first. But, Charlotte’s fingers longing and her mouth hungry, he didn’t care, hauling her across the center console and into his lap with a groan. “Fuck, Charlotte. Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any passerby might see her panties as Barry’s sizable hands bunched her skirt to the waist, clamping over Charlotte’s hips and dragging her forcefully over his turgid erection. But she didn’t mind, pussy soaked as she crept beneath Barry’s collar to expose his tuft of dark chest hair, tongues twirling and windows fogging with lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm...Charlotte...fuck…” Barry drove his hips skyward, tugging down one side of her dress to free a breast and sucking a nipple into his hot mouth until she squealed with delight. “I just...I just want to make you feel so fucking good. Tell me what you want. Please. Fuck, Char…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nipping at his joined earlobe, Charlotte’s high whine of need zapped directly to the base of his cock as she fisted in Barry’s brunette tendrils. “Just fuck me. Fuck me, Barry. Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’ve wanted you for so long. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rotations of Barry’s long body halted, blinking up at Charlotte in sobered confusion. “Really?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Charlotte caressed his sturdy jaw with a smile. “I thought you knew…I just...didn’t, well…” Lifting a shoulder, Charlotte cleared away Barry’s dark hair to better see his beautiful, aggrieved face. “I didn’t think you were interested. Before tonight, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he wasn’t. Or maybe Barry didn’t let himself be interested in Charlotte, or anyone, before tonight. Before he needed a tangible reminder that he could be good for something other than wielding the scythe of Death. Before he needed to feel a living, breathing, body closeby who wouldn’t be afraid. Who didn’t want to escape. Maybe, before tonight, Barry didn’t let himself be human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Barry shook his head. “If I had known…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s okay, don’t apologize.” Grinning, Charlotte dipped down to Barry’s supple lips once more. “Better late than never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mouths fused, Barry slid up Charlotte’s inner thigh, knuckles whispering over her damp panties before a big thumb wedged in under one side. “Damn...you’re so fucking wet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You get me so hot, Barry.” Charlotte rocked into his touch, bearing down onto his thick cock until a stain of precum bloomed over Barry’s jeans. “You could make me cum just like this. You’re so good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Revved by her praise, Barry hammered his pelvis up with a hearty grunt. “Ow!” Charlotte crammed into the glove compartment and grimaced. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” Barry stopped, peeking over her shoulder as he tenderly rubbed her lower back. “I didn’t mean to…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Backseat?” Charlotte suggested, looking past Barry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though almost impossible to crawl out of the car off of Barry’s lap without exposing herself to anyone in the vicinity, Charlotte quickly opened the backdoor and, hands in front of his crotch and giving the parking lot a cursory glance, Barry followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately Charlotte straddled his shapely thighs, linking their lips and sighing with relief when Barry’s long fingers once again flowed between her legs. “Oh fuck...yes…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry skipped her panties aside, thumb spinning through the slickness to tease Charlotte’s clit to insanity as he drank deep of her mounting moans. “How is that? Does that feel good? Huh? Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! Barry! Yes! I...I’m gonna fucking cum! Barry! Fuck! Yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clutching the sides of his face and rutting wildly, Charlotte devolved into shaking silence before a loud, breathy, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>exploded from her jerking body. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Barry! Yes! Yes! So good! Fuck! Fuck…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry captured Charlotte’s panting lips, corralling her ass with one firm arm to propel his imploring cock into her with the frenzy of a man who may not see tomorrow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, Char! Yes! I want you so badly. You really want me to fuck you? Huh? Really? Fuck...I want you right now, Char. Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Barry! Fuck me! Please!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Charlotte undid the button of his jeans, nodding exuberantly</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “I want you inside me. I need you now! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hurriedly helping Charlotte to free his massive cock, a vague corner of Barry’s brain told him he should slow down, ask about protection, but Charlotte’s voracious verdant gaze, paired with the drenched pink flesh inches away, caused him to abandon all caution. “You ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Fuck.” Poised over the artfully carved head, Charlotte sank down with a mutual groan as Barry stretched her open. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh holy shit…” Licking his lips and swallowing hard, Barry couldn’t open his eyes for the first three strokes within the addictively tight walls of Charlotte’s pussy. “Char, you feel so fucking good. I...I want to fuck you so hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Barry.” Though the bounce of her hips spoke jubilance, her fingers whispered through Barry’s brown tresses and her voice contained nothing but serenity. “Fuck me hard. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his muscular legs, Barry braced his back against the seat and hooked his powerful arms behind Charlotte and over her shoulders. “Like this? Huh?” Barry pounded mercilessly into the sweet heat, rounded teeth bared as he bobbed his head. “You want it like this? Huh, Char? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really. Fucking. Hard?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh fuck! Yes! Yes! Barry! Barry!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Though awash in delirious desire, Charlotte couldn’t help but register shock. When her attraction to Barry began, one aspect of his character gave her pause. Barry seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> nice. Too soft. And she worried that, were they ever to make their way to the bedroom, though a great guy and sporting a gorgeous body, he might be dreadfully...vanilla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But instead, cobalt eyes ablaze with wrath and lip curling, he slammed his thick cock into her pussy with a vengeance, Barry serving her up a double scoop of rocky road, and Charlotte didn’t complain. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Barry! Barry! Yes! You fuck me so good! Just like that! Your cock! So big! Fuck! I...I’m fucking cumming! Fuck! Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The repeated shove of his pubic bone against her beseeching clit sent Charlotte into an earthquake of ecstasy, clawing at Barry’s henley as she constricted. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Barry! Yes! Barry!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he pummeled Charlotte, Barry tried to memorize every note, every rise of her screams, using them to paper over those which cried out to him for a different sort of mercy as he rejoiced in her repeated tremors. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! Fuck, Char! Cum on my cock! I love making you cum! Cum for me! Again! Now! NOW!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry’s crackling shout sank into her bones and Charlotte could do nothing but obey, clinging to his rocketing body, her shrieks ricocheting off the windows. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Barry! Yes! You make me cum so hard! I..I’m gonna cum again! Fuck! Barry! Barry! BARRY!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A whimper, high and choked, breached Barry’s rounded teeth before he folded Charlotte against himself, humping a rage and huffing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! Fuck, Char! Your pussy feels so good! I’m gonna fucking cum! Can I cum inside you? Huh? Please? Fuck… Fuck!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, Barry! Cum in me! I want your cum so bad! Fuck! Barry!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relieved, as he didn’t know if he could stop at that point, anyway, Barry bent Charlotte forward into the gap between the front seats, tossing his pelvis violently and whining as the car rocked on its wheels. Barry raced, searching for one minute, one second in which he could forget this day, this life. Seeking to forget himself within the delectable depths of Charlotte’s willing body. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck! Char! Yes! I’m gonna cum! Gonna cum in your pussy! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Big hands secured her hips, every muscle in Barry’s impressive frame still. Mouth a quiet cave imprisoning both sorrow and elation, Barry yanked Charlotte down onto his throbbing cock, draining warm cum into her depths. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m cumming! I’m fucking cumming! Cumming in your pussy! Yes, Char! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Char!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Voice strangled and broad back viciously arched, Barry juddered to a stop, but the flinching of his left eye continued as his high forehead dropped between Charlotte’s breasts, sweaty and heaving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a solid two minutes, Barry simply breathed. Absorbing the scent of Charlotte, of sex, telling himself to inhale, to exhale. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Barry denied his wet eyes. His tight throat. Rocking back, he kept his face hidden, sniffling into Charlotte’s half removed dress as his powerful arms hung about her, loose and fatigued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barry?” Charlotte threaded through his hair, black in the shadows and whispered into Barry’s connected ear. No response. Perhaps a closing of the circle of weary limbs. “Barry? Are...is everything okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Resenting his voice, nasal and waterlogged, Barry bobbed his head against Charlotte, lips brushing over her fair skin. “I...I’m okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing to flicker around his cock, Charlotte took Barry’s square chin and lifted his face. Glassy eyes, flooded with the tide of a lifetime of mistakes, of regrets, gleamed in the moonlight and Charlotte polished Barry’s prominent cheekbone. “You don’t look okay, Barry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Swallowing, Barry shook his head, hoping to clear his thoughts as he blinked away the tears. “I didn’t mean to get all...I just…” Barry sighed heavily, giving Charlotte’s wide hip an appreciative squeeze. “I just really needed this. Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silent, Charlotte etched Barry’s lower lip with her thumb before she swept in for a purposeful, passionate kiss, heads swimming back and forth as she tried to imbue Barry with solace. With confidence. With strength. “I did, too. And, well…” Charlotte smirked, eyebrows popping as she mischievously contracted her pussy to make Barry squirm. “You certainly don’t have to thank me when you fuck me like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time, two happy orbs of blue accompanied Barry’s giggle as he tilted his sculpted jaw up to claim Charlotte’s mouth. “I’ll keep that in mind. For next time.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>